


Comfort me

by GoForGoals



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Marco struggles on the pitch, disappointed with himself. But Lukasz is there to comfort him.





	1. Missed chances.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).

> Dear mariothellama,
> 
> I wish you a very happy birthday! I wrote the first chapter of this story before yesterday’s match and I planned to include a second chapter after I knew the outcome. Well, it’s not like we hoped for but Lukasz will have another „good“ idea for sure!
> 
> I hope that you will like this little story and most of all, I hope that you have a fantastic birthday. Thank you so much for your support, for your encouragement and for your friendship!

Marco is still in a furious mood when he opens the door to his house rather forcefully. That damn reporter, their entire damn team. Season after season, he waited for a chance to win the most important title in German football.

Yet, here they are.

With an even louder "bang", Marco gives the door a closing push, fuming with rage. He cannot believe what happens to their squad, why they are struggling so hard against so-called weaker opponents.

"Hey, Marco."

The sound of a well-known voice startles Marco so much that he lets his keys fall, turning around in an instant.

"Lukasz, what the hell are you doing…"

Marco can’t think twice that he gave Lukasz the key to his house a few weeks ago, he can’t even think about their performance on the pitch, because Lukasz comes closer with firm steps and kisses him feverishly.

In the end, Marco is pressed against the wall in his living room before he can even realize what happened, sensing Lukasz’ hands underneath his shirt.

Despite better knowledge, Marco tries to speak again. "Lukasz. Why are…" He doesn’t come further though, because Lukasz strokes his bare nipples, his thumb circling around the sensitive skin.

"Please," is all that Marco can pant in response.

Finally, Lukasz starts to say something as well. "Please, what?" he rasps, his tone so seductively that the effect shoots straight into Marco’s groin.

Marco’s reply is a breathless moan because Lukasz traps him against the wall in earnest now, teasing Marco’s nipples with all the experience he gained during the last months. "Come on, I know what you need," Lukasz whispers into Marco’s ear, grabbing the waistband of Marco’s pants and briefs, stripping them down in one go. "I thought so," he adds when he sees Marco’s uncovered arousal.

For the third time, Marco tries to speak. "I…" he begins but Lukasz turns him around and pushes him gently to his sofa, the large one that stands in the middle of his living room.

"Bend over," Lukasz simply orders.

"What!" Marco exclaims because they never did it this way; because he is completely surprised anyways.

"I said: 'Bend over'," Lukasz repeats patiently.

"You don’t want to fuck me over my sofa, do you?" Marco gasps, half in disbelief and half in arousal.

"Of course I want," Lukasz states.

Marco gapes at him, at loss for words. He feels Lukasz’ hands on his back, gently pushing him down. "I can’t believe this," he murmurs before he gets a grip on his couch. Minutes ago, he was still in his car, hurt and disappointed, and now things are taking an entirely different turn.

Lukasz fumbles with his pants but Marco can only hear him.

And then, he can _feel_ him.

"What about lube," Marco asks, turning around and gazing at his lover.

Lukasz only chuckles and drops down to his knees. Marco inhales a shaky breath, not sure if he understood Lukasz’ intention right. They never did this before either and… "Lukasz!" Marco moans, feeling Lukasz’ tongue for the first time upon this sensitive part of his body.

"You’re welcome, kochanie," Lukasz whispers, "just relax and enjoy."

Marco’s knees buckle while Lukasz continues and he is relieved that his couch is supporting him. Soon, he forgets about everything else around them. He forgets about their performance on the pitch. About his interview. About the missed penalty. His entire world melts to the spot that Lukasz is treating so thoroughly with his tongue now.

"I think…_oh_…" Marco gasps when Lukasz tries to stroke him from the inside, eventually succeeding.

"Don’t think," Lukasz whispers in between a short break, before he strengthens his efforts.

"Yes. Oh please, love, _don’t stop!_" Marco hangs over his sofa now completely, trying his best to give Lukasz the closest access possible. This is too good to be true, he thinks, starting to moan with every move of Lukasz’ tongue. He doesn’t even care if he’s loud or not, he just wants that this goes on forever.

And so he groans in frustration when Lukasz draws back, standing up again. "You can’t leave me like this!" he groans accusingly, the void that Lukasz left behind almost impossible to bear.  
  
"Oh, I won’t", Lukasz murmurs. He takes Marco’s hips, his grip soft and steady at the same time. Then, he brings himself into place, the tip of his dick teasing Marco’s entrance but not breaking through.

"Damn it, Lukasz, don’t make me beg," Marco pants, waiting for the moment he would finally feel all of the man he adores.

Lukas strokes him soothingly. "You don’t have to beg, kochanie. Never. But I want to make sure that you get your head free. I fear that you have to be patient."

Marco turns around again and looks at Lukasz. Their skin contact boosts his desire as much as their eye contact does. He lets out a breath that sounds suspiciously like a sob before he buries his face into his sofa. "Well then, have your way with me," he mutters into the bolsters.

Lukasz steadies Marco’s hips, holding him tightly while he nudges his dick against Marco. Instinctively, Marco wants to thrust back, but Lukasz prevents him from doing so. "My pace today," he whispers, building up just the slightest amount of pressure.

However, it’s not enough for Marco, not at all. He moans into the cushion while Lukasz pushes against him with almost no strength, just letting Marco feel him. Bit by bit, every proper thought of matches and titles and seasons and struggles is erased from Marco’s mind. He just wants Lukasz to finally, _finally_ slip inside.

Yet, it doesn’t happen.

"I can’t take it," Marco whispers, shaking, not sure if he is talking about their encounter or even more.   
  
"You can," Lukasz replies tenderly, "you can take so much more than you know."

Closing his eyes, Marco imagines that Lukasz builds up enough pressure to breach him, how good it will feel to have him deep inside. "I want you," he confesses roughly.

"You’ll have me," Lukasz whispers, his thumbs rubbing over Marco’s flanks.

Within a heartbeat, Marco lets go of everything. He surrenders to Lukasz, trusting him with his entire life, realizing that he doesn’t need to take all of the responsibility himself. He lets his body do the work. His body - and Lukasz.

A soft nudge is all that it takes for Lukasz to push inside Marco, leaving every obstacle and every worry behind. And Lukasz pushes in deeply, filling Marco, taking control over all of his senses.

"You’re doing so fine, kochanie," Lukasz encourages him while he slips in deeper.

Marco swallows hard, overwhelmed. Never before was Lukasz that close to him, in his body and in his soul. "Move, please," he says barely audibly.

And Lukasz seems to sense and to know exactly what Marco needs. He starts with slow, intense thrusts, before he moves faster, aiming at that very special spot.

Marco isn’t even able to tell Lukasz that he hit it, he’s a mess underneath him. But Lukasz feels his pleasure, of course he does, and repeats his motion. Over and over, until Marco’s legs tremble. That’s how it feels to be fucked senseless, Marco thinks, before he really cannot form a coherent thought any longer.

He just senses Lukasz. Inside, outside, in his heart. Deep in his heart.

"I love you," Marco pants, coming straight in the next second. He doesn’t mind that he probably ruins his sofa because Lukasz follows him over the edge with a gasp, his hips stuttering. And suddenly, Marco feels ridiculously happy.

Afterwards, they lay in a heap over Marco’s sofa, too out of breath to move. It’s Lukasz who gets up first, gently turning Marco around."I love you too," he says, kissing Marco, "you’re my captain."

"Your captain demands that you do that more often," Marco replies. "That was… well… _amazing_."

"Just like you will be against Bremen." Lukasz tugs Marco into his arms.

Marco bites playfully into Lukasz’ ear but he can hear his doubts in his own voice. "And if not?"

"Then I’ll have another idea to comfort you. Just trust me." Like a feather, Lukasz lifts Marco from the ground and carries him to his bedroom. "But for now, I just enjoy that I am here with you."


	2. Taken chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another draw, another opportunity for Lukasz to take care of Marco!
> 
> Dear mariothellama, I hope that you will like this chapter.

Another draw.

This time, Marco isn’t even angry, he just feels numb. Numb and empty. Helpless even.

The team members don’t talk much after the match, they just shower and leave the cabin. After he left the stadium, Marco gets to his car and searches for the key in the pocket of his jacket.

Yet, In addition to the key for his vehicle, he finds a house key he never had in his hands before. Then, he sees the keychain and understands immediately which door he can open with it.

The Polish flag.

A crooked smile darts over Marco’s face before he climbs into his car, not driving to his house, but straight into the opposite direction.

***

As soon as Marco turns the unfamiliar key in the door of Lukasz’ house, his mobile beeps. He fumbles the device out of his pocket, reading the message he just received.  
  
_I’m upstairs, kochanie. You can leave your jacket and your shoes in the hallway._

Marco grins and kicks his boots away before he hangs his jacket on a hook, not wasting more time.

Then, his mobile beeps again.

_Oh, and undress your shirt as well._

Marco hesitates for a second but he tosses his shirt to the side before he takes the first step to the upper level.

_Never mind, kochanie, leave your pants right there on the stairs._

Marco stares at his mobile and the new message. He wonders briefly what Lukasz has in mind but he opens the belt of his jeans and climbs out of his pants in the middle of the stairway. If this is a game, he is more than willing to play it. To be on the safe side, Marco leaves his socks where they are too. Only in his briefs, he takes the last step, his heart beating like mad.

_I’m in the bathroom, _he reads from his mobile,_ second door on the left. Entrance is only allowed naked._

"Lukasz, you’re a bastard!" Marco shouts, getting rid of his briefs. He tiptoes to the door Lukasz mentioned, opening it carefully.

What he sees takes his breath away.

Lukasz sits in a whirlpool, of course naked as well. Soft drops of steam hang in his ruffled hair, his cheeks rosy. He smiles broadly and in a welcoming gesture at Marco. "Took you long enough to come here," he simply states.  
  
"You could have said something!" Marco replies, still drinking in the sight in front of him.

Lukasz chuckles. "That would have ruined my pleasure."

Marco snorts, in equal parts aroused and shy. Without thinking, his left hand darts to his groin to cover his insecurity. He makes a step towards Lukasz, but his teammate stops him. "Stay where you are and move your hand."

Marco is puzzled. "Pardon me?"

"Keep standing in the doorframe," Lukasz repeats hoarsely, "and stroke yourself."

"What!" Marco exclaims, "but…" He looks down at himself, seeing his half-hard dick. There is no way that he is going to do this.  
  
"Don’t be embarrassed," Lukasz soft voice rings in his ear. "Show me what you like."

Marco gulps, his fingers moving against his will. He takes himself into his hand and gazes at Lukasz, still insecure. "Yes, just like this. You are beautiful, kochanie."

There’s a strange look upon Lukasz face and Marco finally shakes away some of his worries. He moves his hand, eyes glued to Lukasz, and cannot suppress a single moan that escapes him while he teases his own dick.

"That’s so hot," Lukasz murmurs, encouraging Marco to become even braver. Marco uses uses his other hand to pinch his nipple, suddenly enjoying the effect his little show has on Lukasz.

"I’m getting inside that whirlpool now," Marco announces, listening to Lukasz’ ragged breathing, "to let you feel how much I want you."

Lukasz doesn’t make a sound when Marco comes closer, stepping into the water, but he buries his fingers in Marco’s hair instantly, kissing him rawly.

"Prepare me," Marco whispers between their hungry kisses but Lukasz just shakes his head and straddles Marco.

"It’s your turn, kochanie," he murmurs. Marco feels dizzy because they have seldom done it this way round. And it was always overwhelming.  
  
"You sure?" he asks although he knows that he can’t take a "no".

As an answer, Lukasz bites playfully into Marco’s ear. "Never been surer before," he adds, hips already stuttering against Marco’s body.

With a deep breath, Marco tries to focus on his task. He needs to prepare Lukasz, he doesn’t want to cause him any pain. Letting his fingers travel over Lukasz’ back, Marco finally finds his perfect butt cheeks. This must be heaven, Marco thinks, before Lukasz surprises him just another time.  
  
"You don’t have to do this," Lukasz breathes, raising his body a few inches from Marco’s lap.

"I will never hurt you," Marco answers, gently searching for Lukasz’ entrance.

"You won’t," Lukasz replies, "I had some time before you arrived."

The meaning of the sentence does things to Marco he can’t control. "Oh fuck," he gasps aroused, his dick growing even harder while he imagines what Lukasz did.

"Don’t think," Lukasz whispers, taking Marco’s dick in his hand and guiding it to the place where Marco wants to be so desperately now. Softly, Lukasz sinks down.  
  
"What are you doing to me," Marco moans, fingers stroking Lukasz’ back in feverish motions.

"Making love to you," Lukasz reply, finally keeping Marco inside as deep as possible.

Marco swallows and urges Lukasz to kiss him, moaning into his mouth when Lukasz starts to move. He finds a slow but thorough pace, once again in no hurry to rush anything. There is enough time for intense kisses and caresses before Marco cannot hold himself back any longer, thrusting upwards with every move that Lukasz makes.

"Just like this," Lukasz gasps, "exactly like this."

Marco smiles like an idiot because he can sense that he hit the special spot inside his lover perfectly and because he is able to repeat his thrusts until Lukasz falls apart above him. He is so beautiful in his ecstasy, waiting for that last push that would trigger his height.

Marco however prolongs this moment and when he finally thrusts inside with all the love and passion he feels, he can see the bliss clearly written over Lukasz’ face. Only then, he lets go himself and follows his lover within two heartbeats, the warm water still bubbling around them.

"You’re perfect," Lukasz murmurs, not willing to move from Marco’s lap.   
  
"I’m not. You are," Marco replies softly, showering little kisses over Lukasz’ skin.

"Kochanie," Lukasz mutters, eventually releasing Marco’s dick with a regretful sigh.

"Can we stay here? In the whirlpool?" Marco asks, the warm water and the aftermath of his orgasm lulling him into a pleasurable state of satisfaction.

"Of course," Lukasz replies, taking Marco’s hand. "You can stay as long as you want to."

Marco shows Lukasz his crooked-smile. "Then I’ll choose forever."


End file.
